memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Bikel
Theodore Bikel is a versatile character actor, born in Vienna, Austria on May 2nd, 1924. A master of languages, dialects, and accents, he often plays ethnic roles, such as a German officer and Serbian king. In 1990, he appeared on Star Trek: The Next Generation, playing Sergey Rozhenko, the Russian adoptive father of Worf, in the episode "Family". Outside of Star Trek, Bikel is probably best known for his Oscar-nominated performance as Sheriff Max Muller in the classic 1958 film, The Defiant Ones. This film also featured fellow Star Trek guest actors Whit Bissell and Lawrence Dobkin in the cast. Bikel has also made appearances in number of other classic, highly memorable films, including The African Queen (1951), the original Moulin Rouge (1952), The Enemy Below (1957, with Biff Elliot), My Fair Lady (1964), and The Russians Are Coming, the Russians Are Coming (1966, with Brian Keith, Andrea Dromm, Don Keefer, and Michael J. Pollard). In 1958, he starred in the acclaimed drama I Want to Live!, directed by Robert Wise (who would later direct Star Trek: The Motion Picture). This film also featured Jon Lormer in an uncredited role as a doctor. Other film credits include The Pride and the Passion (1957, with Frank Sinatra and Cary Grant), Darker Than Amber (1970, with Janet MacLachlen, Robert Phillips and William Smith), Prince Jack (1985, with William Windom, Kenneth Mars, and Aaron Greenberg as John F. Kennedy, Jr.), Very Close Quarters (1986 with actor Paul Sorvino, who played Sergey Rozhenko's biological son Dr. Nikolai Rozhenko in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Homeward"), See You in the Morning (1989, with George Hearn, Christopher Curry, Mark La Mura and Alice Krige), Shattered (1991, with Corbin Bernsen, Dierk Torsek, and Debi A. Monahan), Benefit of the Doubt (1993, with Christopher McDonald, Patricia Tallman, and Heinrich James), Crisis in the Kremlin (1992, with Doug Wert and Robert Rusler), Shadow Conspiracy (1997, with Terry O'Quinn, Casey Biggs, Dey Young, and Regi Davis), and Second Chances (1998, with Charles Napier). Bikel has made guest appearances on such television shows as The Twilight Zone, Dr. Kildare, Gunsmoke, Mission: Impossible, Charlie's Angels, Murder, She Wrote, Fantasy Island (starring Ricardo Montalban), L.A. Law (with Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake), and Law & Order, and had recurring roles on Dynasty (with Joan Collins) and Falcon Crest. His other TV credits include: portraying Another World (playing Henry Davenport from 1982-1983), Babylon 5 (1994, with Lenore Kasdorf, Andreas Katsulas, and Bill Mumy) and the made-for-TV-movie Babylon 5: In the Beginning (1998, with Reiner Schöne, J. Patrick McCormack, Tricia O'Neil, Robin Sachs, Timothy Davis-Reed, Pancho Demmings, Erica Mer, and Mark Rafael Truitt, All in the Family (1978, 1979, with Bill Quinn and Jason Wingreen), Beauty and the Beast (1988, with Ron Perlman, Janet MacLachlen, and Cory Danziger), the TV miniseries Memories of Midnight (1991, with Joseph Campanella, Stephen Macht, and Constance Towers). He portrayed President Richard Nixon's secretary of state Henry Kissinger in the 1989 Watergate TV movie The Final Days. This movie also featured James Sikking, Gregg Henry, Richard Kiley, and David Ogden Stiers. Other made-for-television movies include Murder on Flight 502 (1975, with Byron Morrow), Victory at Entebbe (1976, with Harris Yulin, Bibi Besch, Stefan Gierasch, and horror movie icon Linda Blair)), Columbo: The Bye-Bye Sky High I.Q. Murder Case (1977, with Kenneth Mars and Samantha Eggar), and A Stoning in Fulham County (1988, with Ron Perlman, Noble Willingham and Gregg Henry). He also appeared in the 1982 TV variety special Night of 100 Stars. Also present were Jason Alexander, Joan Collins, Sammy Davis, Jr., Richard Kiley, Frank Langella, Leonard Nimoy, Christopher Plummer, John Rubinstein, William Shatner, and Ben Vereen. On stage, Bikel played the role of "Captain von Trapp" in the play The Sound of Music. This role was played by Christopher Plummer (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) in the 1965 film version. External links * * Bikel, Theodore Bikel, Theodore